goodtime_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szablon:GetObjectCats
} |type = }}} |instrument = Category:Instruments |appliance = Category:Appliances |aspiration reward = Category:Aspiration rewards |career reward = Category:Career rewards |craft |crafting = Category:Craft-making objects |curtain |curtains |drapes |rug |painting |sculpture |statue |mirror |fountain |planter |flower |flowers |decorative = Category:Decorative objects |small electronics |electronics = Category:Electronics |hunger |food = Category:Food |money = Category:Money-making objects |game = Category:Game objects |motive |fun |social |comfort |bladder |hygiene |energy |room |environment |mood |moodlet |needs = Category:Mood-altering objects |simology = Category:Objects that change Simology |skills |skill = Category:Skill objects |toy = Category:Toys |vehicle = Category:Vehicles |special = Category:Special items |flower bed |flower beds |tree |bush |outdoor plant |garden plant |plant = Category:Plants |profession = Category:Objects for professions |gardening = Category:Objects used in gardening |rabbit hole = Category:Rabbit holes |neighborhood = Category:Neighborhood objects }} |buy = }}} |supermarket |bookstore |consignment shop |consignment store |community lot = Category:Objects bought at community lots |buy mode = Category:Objects available in buy mode |quest |opportunity |award |limited = Category:Objects requiring unlocking |community lot only = Category:Objects only for community lots |neighborhood |edit town mode = Category:Neighborhood objects |built |invented |crafted = Category:Objects built by Sims |build mode = Category:Objects available in build mode |no = Category:Objects that cannot be bought without cheats or mods }} |game = }}} |Bustin' Out = Category:Objects in Bustin' Out |The Urbz = Category:Objects in The Urbz |The Sims (console) = Category:Objects in The Sims (console) |The Sims (base game) = Category:Objects in The Sims |Livin' Large = Category:Objects in Livin' Large |House Party = Category:Objects in House Party |Hot Date = Category:Objects in Hot Date |Vacation = Category:Objects in Vacation |Unleashed = Category:Objects in Unleashed |Superstar = Category:Objects in Superstar |Makin' Magic = Category:Objects in Makin' Magic |The Sims 2 (PSP) = Category:Objects in The Sims 2 (PSP) |The Sims 2 (Nintendo DS) = Category:Objects in The Sims 2 (NDS) |The Sims 2 (GBA) = Category:Objects in The Sims 2 (GBA) |The Sims 2 (console) = Category:Objects in The Sims 2 (console) |The Sims 2: Pets (console) = Category:Objects in Pets (console) |The Sims 2: Castaway = Category:Objects in Castaway |The Sims 2: Apartment Pets = Category:Objects in Apartment Pets |Life Stories = Category:Objects in Life Stories |Pet Stories = Category:Objects in Pet Stories |Castaway Stories = Category:Objects in Castaway Stories |The Sims 2 (base game) = Category:Objects in The Sims 2 |University = Category:Objects in University |Nightlife = Category:Objects in Nightlife |Open for Business = Category:Objects in Open for Business |Pets (The Sims 2) = Category:Objects in Pets (The Sims 2) |Seasons (The Sims 2) = Category:Objects in Seasons (The Sims 2) |Bon Voyage = Category:Objects in Bon Voyage |FreeTime = Category:Objects in FreeTime |Apartment Life = Category:Objects in Apartment Life |Holiday Party Pack |Happy Holiday Stuff = Category:Objects in Happy Holiday Stuff |Family Fun Stuff = Category:Objects in Family Fun Stuff |Glamour Life Stuff = Category:Objects in Glamour Life Stuff |Celebration Stuff |Celebration! Stuff = Category:Objects in Celebration! Stuff |H&M Fashion Stuff = Category:Objects in H&M Fashion Stuff |Teen Style Stuff = Category:Objects in Teen Style Stuff |Kitchen & Bath Stuff = Category:Objects in Kitchen & Bath Stuff |IKEA Home Stuff = Category:Objects in IKEA Home Stuff |Mansion & Garden Stuff = Category:Objects in Mansion & Garden Stuff |The Sims 3 (base game) = Category:Objects in The Sims 3 |World Adventures = Category:Objects in World Adventures |Ambitions = Category:Objects in Ambitions |Late Night = Category:Objects in Late Night |Generations = Category:Objects in Generations |Pets (The Sims 3) = Category:Objects in Pets (The Sims 3) |Showtime = Category:Objects in Showtime |Supernatural = Category:Objects in Supernatural |Seasons (The Sims 3) = Category:Objects in Seasons (The Sims 3) |University Life = Category:Objects in University Life |Island Paradise = Category:Objects in Island Paradise |Into the Future = Category:Objects in Into the Future |High-End Loft Stuff = Category: Objects in High-End Loft Stuff |Fast Lane Stuff = Category:Objects in Fast Lane Stuff |Outdoor Living Stuff = Category:Objects in Outdoor Living Stuff |Town Life Stuff = Category:Objects in Town Life Stuff |Master Suite Stuff = Category:Objects in Master Suite Stuff |Katy Perry's Sweet Treats = Category:Objects in Katy Perry's Sweet Treats |Diesel Stuff = Category:Objects in Diesel Stuff |Decades Stuff |70s, 80s, & 90s Stuff = Category:Objects in 70s, 80s, & 90s Stuff |Movie Stuff = Category:Objects in Movie Stuff |The Sims 3 Store = Category:TheSims3.com Store objects |The Sims 4 (base game) = Category:Objects in The Sims 4 |Get to Work |Get To Work = Category:Objects in Get to Work |Get Together = Category:Objects in Get Together |Outdoor Retreat = Category:Objects in Outdoor Retreat |Spa Day = Category:Objects in Spa Day |Luxury Party Stuff = Category:Objects in Luxury Party Stuff |Perfect Patio Stuff = Category:Objects in Perfect Patio Stuff |Cool Kitchen Stuff = Category:Objects in Cool Kitchen Stuff |Spooky Stuff = Category:Objects in Spooky Stuff |Movie Hangout Stuff = Category:Objects in Movie Hangout Stuff |Romantic Garden Stuff = Category:Objects in Romantic Garden Stuff |Holiday Celebration Pack = Category:Objects in Holiday Celebration Pack }} }}